pretending
by makoto-ichigo
Summary: kashino and ichigo knows that they musn't pretend about their feeling ... yet ... still they do .. because they dont want to break there friendship ... so in here... they got the chance to confess about what they feel towards one another ...
1. happy times?

ysabella: konnichiwa minna~ this is my first time posting a fanfic here  
.. hope you guys like it ^^ .. and i dont own yumeiro patissiere ...

* * *

**pretending part 1**

_kashino and ichigo where having their pactice at the kitchen for their exam..._

''ahh.. kashino.. what is supposed to be the temperature for melting white chocolates?'' asked ichigo to kashino on the other side of the room. ''didn't i already told you that many times?'' he answered ichigo witha depressed look on his face..ichigo noticed kashino's depressed expression and said ''y-yeah .. gome .. but i forgot hehe'' she also laugh nervously.

''A-MA-NO!'' kashino said and started chasing ichigo around the room that she acidentally spilled some water on the floor from the table.''k-kashino! s-sorry!'' she said while running aroung the kitchen. ''i won't stop till you remember everything i thought you abbout it!'' he said with alittle smirk on his face ,but ichigo still didn't noticed the floor got wet from the spilled water and slipped and fell down.

''it hurts! ouch ouch ouch !'' she said while rubbing her back a bit. ''jeez..common stand up..'' he said offering a hand..

* * *

ysabella : sorry if it is short i am kinda busy hehe... thanks for reading anyway... and please review .. thanks ^_^

ysabella: well guys you see i change a lot in my first chapt. tnx to lov3ydov3y for corecting me ^^


	2. jealousy

yzabera: konnichiwa minna~ this is the 2nd chapter of my fanfic ^^...

ichigo: sugoii! you right your fanfics fast ne~ yzabera-chan?~

yzabera: hai! ichigo .. tnx hehe now lets move on to my fanfic hehe... kashino ..please?

makoto: yzabera doesn't own yumeiro patissiere...she only does this for nothing..

ichigo: oi! kashino ! thats not nice :(

yzabera: *sighs* lets just leave him be... well i dont own yumeiro patissiere ^^ ... taht is all thankx ^^

* * *

**pretending part 2**

**_ICHIGO's POV_**

_why am i having this exciting feeling when i'm with kashino?_  
_''what are you staring at?'' kashino said that i got back to my thoughts. ''n-nothing ...!'' i answered him_  
_he sighed and said ''can you stand now?'' ''__y-yeah ...'' i answered him and grabbed his hand to help me stand up._

_when i was on my feet then ''i-ichigo can i ask you something?'' he suddenly said _  
_i got to say this but i shocked there for a sec. this is the first time kashino called me by my name .._  
_''y-yeah what is it?'' i said,.,_

_''who..''_  
_''who?'' i asked_  
_''do you like?'' he then said. i was kinda shock from his question.. so i just said_  
_''who do i like? or what do i like ?'' i said while i gigled a bit._ _kashino's eyes was then hidden behind his bang and said to me..._  
_''never mind...'' and walked away._

**_end of ICHIGO's POV_**

* * *

while kashino was walking outside the academy ..  
''MA-KO-TO-KUN ! i found you !'' kashino heard.. the voice was really familiar and begins to become louder that he tried to run as fast as he can.  
''O-OUJO? stop chasing me!'' kashino said while running away,it was miya. ''makoto-kun wait for me! MAKOTO-KUN! MAKOTO-KUN! MAKOTO-KUN!'' she said while running behind kashino.

well back at the kitchen..  
''you know that your the one i like kashino...'' ichigo whispered to herself, and then a voice camed from nowhere and said ''you should have told him ichigo.'' vanilla said to ichigo while pouting. ''yeah .. i agree with vanilla.'' chocolat added crossing her arms while nodding. ''e-eh? when did you guys get here ..?'' ichigo said shocked. the two sweets spirits smiled and said ''we were here all the time you know.''

when ichigo and the sweet spirits heard noises outside.

* * *

''GET AWAY FROM ME!'' kashino shouted still running... ''and why would i makoto? i'll NEVER get AWAY from YOU!'' miya said confidently trying to chase kashino as fast as she could.  
''k-kashino? koshiro-senpai?'' ichigo said to her self, ''I-CHI-GO!'' she heared someone calling her and carried her bridal side.._  
_''j-johnny?'' ichigo said a little bit shocked.

then kashino saw ichigo and johnny through the window ''...'' he became silent all of a sudden. ''oh look at the time makoto-kun well i got to go my darling see you later'' then miya left leaving the silent kashino ., when ichigo looked out at the window a bit ichigo noticed kashino was looking at her through the widow

''j-johnny can you put me down now?'' ichigo then ask johnny ''oh! sorry ..sure_'' he said putting ichigo down. ''_gomenasai johnny but i have to go now..'' ichigo said while bowing down before waving goodbye...ichigo headed outside.. and saw kashino holding his fist .

''k-kashino?'' she asked.  
he looked at ichigo and said ''nani?'' in a kinda depressed tone.. ''about what you ask me..'' she said trying to look away a bit. ''forget about it..'' he said while turning around, his back facing ichigo.

''i'll... i'll answer it..'' she said while blushing a bit. ''...'' silence was the only reply of kashino. ''you!'' she said.. kashino's eyes widened from what he heard. ''what?'' he ask really shocked. ''i said it so i wont repeat it.'' she said while she gigled a bit.  
then lemon appeared with mint .. ''konnichiwa ichigo and kashino-senpai'' ''konnichiwa'' they both replied.

''did you guys saw johnny here?'' she ask.. ichigo and kashino looked at each other and nodded a 'no'  
mint from lemon's side sighed and said ''why do you even like johnny lemon-chan?'' the two of them were really shocked !..  
''ooops..'' mint said lemon blushed many shades of red and said '' m-mint!''

* * *

yzabera: well its the end of my 2nd fanfic hope u guys like it...

ichigo: hai! i like it ^_^ ...

kashino: ...

yzabera: please review ^_^

kashino: where are satsuki and andou

ichigo&yzabera: *ignores kashino*

kashino: oi!


	3. secrets revealed Oo !

yzabera: konnichiwa =,= ...

ichigo: whats wrong yzabera-chan ?** worried face**

kashino: hmm? whats up?

caramell: yzabera-chan is really busy desu~ ... she have to do a lot of things desu~ so she wrote the 3rd part of the fanfic again...

ichigo: eh? but this is the 3rd time this day too right?

kashino: ...i think you need to rest yzabera...

ichigo, yzabera, caramell : eh? kashino's being nice ! (desu~)

kashino: wha-what? ** shocked from their yelling..**

ichigo: w-well... this is the first time we heard you say that kind of sentence i guess ... ** sweatdrops **

caramell: well... lets just move on to the fanfic desu~

yzabera: hai... ichigo-chan and makoto ... would you?

ichigo&kashino(kashigo xD): yzabera doesnt own yumeiro patissiere ^_^

* * *

**pretending part 3**

''a-ano lemon-chan is it true? it's just a joke right? ehehe'' ichigo asked, lemon stood for a while. ''so whats your answer lemon? is it true?'' kashino said impatiently. ''h-hai'' lemo answered blushing a bit. mint sat on lemon's shoulder and said ''gomene~ lemon-chan i didn't mean too ..''

lemon faced mint and said ''it's alright mint ^_^ ... so i'd be going now ichigo and kashino-senpai'' she also said with a little smile. ''y-yeah sure..'' ichigo answered. and lemon said good bye and left..now ichigo and kashino is alone again.. when the two of them we're alone again...

''amano..''

''hmm? what is it kashino?'' ichigo ask while turning to face kashino, ''can we go to the lake? at the forest?'' kashino asked ichigo. '' hmmm...chotoo matte,vanilla can you head to the dorm, and sleep first?'' ichigo ask her sweets spirit. the sweet spirit turned to ichigo smiled, and said ''well... i don't really mind.. so .. ok.'' then the little sweets spirit flew back to the girl's dorm.

''ok kashino.. i'll come with you ..'' ichigo answered while turning around again to see kashino. kashino smiled _and they walk to the forest to head t_o the lake .. they sat at the grass near the lake ..

''so what now?  
''what's your answer again?'' kashino asked ichigo, ''didn't i said i wont repeat it 'cause i already answered it.'' _s_he said while pouting. ''.. oh.. ok'' was the only answer of kashino. they were very quiet for a long time .. then ichigo finally spoke up .. that broke their silence ''what about you?'' she asked with a curious face, ''ha? what about me?'' kashino asked in reply,,.. ''yup .. who do you like?'' she said with a smile on her face ,kashino faced amano and answered, ''the one i like is ..''  
''is who?'' ichigo asked again, ''amano ichigo ..''

ichigo can't believe from what she heard and blushed many shades of red.. ''m-me? how?'' she asked while blushing a bit, ''i dont know either so dont ask me more questions!''he said , ''grrr...you devil!'' she said in a loud tone of voice(kinda like yelling i guess)  
"what about you how'd you like me? you call me a devil/demon and saddist anyways..'' he asked kinda confused, ''i...i dont want to tell you that!'' she said looking away _to hide blushing _ from blushing..''eh? your also unfair..good thing i didn't tell you!'' he said with a smirk. ''where is chocolat?'' asked ichigo, ''i don't know..'' ''what brings you the question like that to me anyway?'' ''because i want to know who so that if i..confessed to you..i wont be hurt or something..'' he answered looking at his reflection in the water... ''so..you know what 'love' is now?''ichigo said with a childish smile, ''it's because..you taught me what it is..'' she gigled a bit and said ''how'd i taught you it?'' ''you don't need to know it!'' ''hmm ok? yeah about that so whats the temperature of melting white chocolates now? ehehehe" she said while scratching the back of her head kashino looked at her with an evil grin'' eh? so you still don't know what it is? you didn't remember it? i'll kill you for that!'' he said kinda joking.. ''k-kyaa! i'm just joking ! oh look at the time need to go ja!~'' ichigo said while standing up before waving good bye..  
kashino sighed when ichigo left.. ''so what did you and ichigo-chan talked about in a place like this?'' someone asked him from behind the tree and kashino turned to see...

* * *

yzabera: well thats it for now... ** sneeze ** achoooo!

ichigo: moi~ yzabera i think you should rest now...

caramell: hai! desu~

kashino: please R&R ...

ichigo: arigatou for reading minnasan~

maize: i like it ! 3

lemon: o-oi yzabera-chan why make me like johnny?

johnny: it's alright only a fanfic ^_^

soul eater: how'd we get here? **confused**

maka albarn: yeah? i am kinda confused...

maize: who are you guys?

yzabera: hahaha g-gome~ i think i forgot to turn off the anime portal **sweatdrops**

ichigo: now now~ lets rest .. now minna~ like kashino said please R&R thanks

everyone: ja ne!~


End file.
